The Raven
by sophie1395
Summary: This is on of my new stories. The spelling is not so well so get over it.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT FOR A FEW OF THE CHARECTERS!

STARGATE BELONGS TO THE MAKERS OF IT! EXAPT FOR MABEY SIX OF THEM OTHER THAN THAT NOPE!

It happened Atlantis was found she and along with her twin sister Alyssa and the important people from Stargate command had the talk. It had been several months scene the twins had been introduced and fresh out of high school to. As Drucilla sat on the couch she and Alyssa watched as passed about franticly.

"Doctor will you please stop passing your starting to make me mosin sick and that trench is starting to get deep." Drucilla said with amusement clearly on her face as her dark blue eyes were clearly glowing with mischief as they would while messing around with Dr. McKay.

"Oh come on Drew can't you see she is nerviest person on the face of the plant?" Alyssa asked her sister that she was sitting next to.

"Yes Lyssa I can." Drucilla said.

"Are you two not scared about leaving Earth?" Wire asked.

"No." came Drucilla's quick reply.

Alyssa just gave her sister a dull look then smacked her in her arm hard.

"OW!" Drew yelped in fake pain.

"What she means to say is that where you go we will fallow you, you have become more like a mother to us than ours ever was just like SGC has become like a new family to us in so many ways than just one." Alyssa said.

It was quite for a few minutes

"she's right you know?" Drucilla said, looking up at Elizabeth.

"You know that you would not go ten feet out the door without us trailing behind you." Alyssa said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked shocked and Drucilla chuckled.

"So what do you girls think about this ordeal?" Elizabeth said in what Drew had started to call her mother voice.

"I think it would be a good way to sort of start over and meet new people." Drew said with excitedly.

"Yes and you know that we already have the say so that we can go and you know that Jack would push us through before the gate shut down saying and I quote 'take these hellions with you' and of course we have to take Ivy and Mac with us." Drucilla said.

"Yes, Dear lord if we leave them behind." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

After a few minutes you could hear the padding of paws across the tile floor of the kitchen. Drucilla looked over to the kitchen doorway where a baby gate was sat up and saw the figure of a wolf puppy that Drew had saved from poachers and was a birthday present from SGC. The little wolf looked at her with green eyes and whined. Not being able to leave the kitchen due to the baby gate in front of her. Alyssa got up and lifted the gate out of the pup's way, as she walked like she had when Drew had found the pup. Ivy toted over to her and licked the fingers that Drew and dangling down. She picked the puppy up and leaned back agents the couch.

"When do we leave for Atlantis?" Alyssa asked as she looked at Elizabeth.

"As soon as we are ready and packed." Elizabeth answered.

"Well then we better start packing up ours stuff then." Drew said as she stoked the pups head, which was answered in a little grumble and protest of moving. This caused Drew to chuckle at the puppy. Getting up from the couch Drew walked up the stairs to her and Alyssa's room and placed the little timber wolf puppy on the bed. Ivy sat at the edge of then bed the slowly walk up and laid down on Drew's pillow.

"You do know that the pillow your so found of is going with us, right?" Drew said to the pup as she stretched out on her side of the bed and looked at Ivy. Ivy lifted her head and nipped onto Drew's nose and gave the look that said 'I got your nose now what are you going to do?' Drew gave a small giggle and scratched the under part of Ivy's neck and she let go.

"It's been awhile scene I have last heard you laugh like that Drew I was afraid you never would." Lyssa said.

"You don't need to worry about me, my little sister." Drew said with a sigh.

"I know." Lyssa said. There was a slight pause in the room.

"When are you going to tell her the story about us?" her little sister asked.

"I don't know when or how I just hope my other side won't scare her off." Drew said with a sad look in her dark blue eyes as her midnight black hair fell about her face.

"It won't you are to trust worthy just like me." Lyssa said.

It had been several hours scene the announcement that they were leaving, they were procrastinating on packing but in truth they did not have much to pack some clothes, shoes, books and movies and a very good laptop or two along with the fourth generation iPod. After they were done Alyssa left to let Elizabeth know, and Drew stretch back out on the bed where Ivy had been the whole time. The little wolf got up when Drew was good and adjusted and curled up into her side and went back to sleep. As Drew was drifting off to sleep the doorbell rang which jolted her away and alert. She heard muffled voices and footsteps on the stairs heading toward the room she was in. Alyssa stepped into the room

"Drew, Elizabeth would like to see you now if you would." Her sister said. Drew got up and off the bed and picked up the puppy that was now awake. She made her way out the bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room where Elizabeth and a strange man stood. Drew set the puppy down and cousinly approached the strange man. The strange man she seen him before but never really talked to him. She remembered him saving her sister from a goa'uld she never got to thank him for that.

"Drew this is Colonel Sumner he will be going with us as well." Elizabeth said.

"Yes of course. Would you like something to drink Colonel?" Drew asked as she put a sweet smile on her face.

"No thank you." Sumner said while watching her closely.

"Elizabeth?" Drew asked.

"Hot tea, please?" Elizabeth asked.

Drew nodded and headed into the kitchen and started the tea while lessening to Elizabeth and Sumner talk.

"Elizabeth do you think it's wise to take them along I mean I've read their files and we barely know anything about them." Sumner said.

"I understand for your concern but I think if they were going to harm me they would have done it by now I've seen what they can do I don't think. No I know they would not hurt me." Elizabeth snapped.

If she only knew Drucilla thought to herself. She could be so deadly it would frighten Elizabeth to no extent and that would be heartbreaking for her. The squalling of the tea pot snapped Drew out of her musings and continued to fix Elizabeth's tea.

When she stepped out cup in hand she looked at the people in the living room and said "If you want to know more about people all you have to do is ask them nicely and they might answer you." And looked at Sumner while handing Elizabeth her tea.

"My apologies but I find it hard that you took down six men twice your size and weight." Sumner said.

"Looks can be deceiving Colonel, you would be amazed at what I can do." Drew said with a smile as she turned to leave but stopped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Drew looked over her shoulder and saw Colonel Sumner's hand on her.

"I suggest if you don't want to lose your hand that you remove it now." She said in a deadly voice.

"Or what?" Sumner demanded.

"Are you challenging me?" She asked

. "And if I am?" He retorted.

"You'll be in a world of pain." She snapped.

His grip tightened and she reached, grabbing a hold of his arm she flipped him over onto his front and placed her foot on the middle of his back.

"Next time you go to touch me without my promotion I'll break your arm faster than you can think." Drew said in a deadly snarl.

There was a heavy silence in the air and the moving of feet coming into the room. "Drew ¿Qué están haciendo?" (what are you doing) Lyssa asked in a worried voice.

"Nada, querida hermana que él me desafió de todos." (Nothing, dear sister he challenged me that's all) Drew replied back calmly.

"Por tanto, no se está tratando de matarlo?" (So you're not trying to kill him?)Lyssa asked.

"No no estoy." (No I'm not.) Drew said as she released Sumner.

"Next time lesson to what someone tells you Colonel, now I think it is time for you to leave." Elizabeth said.

Drew looked down and saw Ivy sitting at Elizabeth's feet before she got up and started barking and growling. For some reason Ivy did not like him and then she went for paint leg and started chewing on it.

"Alright come here you little traits of a puppy." Drew said as she swiped Ivy up in her arms. Ivy settled back into her but still growling at Sumner as he was leaving, once he was out the door she quieted down and placed her head on Drew's shoulder.

"It's safe to say Ivy does not like him." Lyssa said with a chuckle.

"I totally agree with that." Drew said.

There was a long pause in the air everyone was still and quite. "You never told me you could speak Spanish or that you could do that." Elizabeth said.

"There are some things better left unsaid Elizabeth and that was one of them and he was worded." Drew said.

"Yes that he was." Elizabeth said.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Drew said.

"Are you all done?" She asked Elizabeth and Lyssa.

"Yes and you to?" Elizabeth asked.

"We do not own much so yes." Lyssa said.

"Alright let's get our stuff and go we only have a few minutes to get there." Elizabeth said.

"Well in that case let's take my car I can get us there faster than your car can." Drew said and headed over to where Alyssa had put all of the bags and grabbed her two bags and two pillows then headed for her Mustang GT that a dare friend of her had fixed up 'Thank you Max' Drew thought to herself.

"How can your car get us there faster? We like ten minutes to get there." Elizabeth said.

"Well stop dragging your feet and come on." Drew said half way out the door with keys in hand. She put her stuff in the trunk and started the car and waited for Elizabeth and Alyssa. The back seat was moved forward and they back as Alyssa got in the moved it back for Elizabeth to sit in the passenger side Ivy was handed pace to Alyssa. The car went from park to revers and then into drive. Drew took the back way and speeded the whole way there with a little noss to give the engine a boost (yes it was a ten second car) and made it to SGC in no time.

"Next time I'm running late I think I'll take my car." Elizabeth said as she let go of the door handle and got out with Jack there to greet them.

"Are we late?" Elizabeth asked.

"No your still early." Jack said.

Drew popped the trunk and let Alyssa out and was handed Ivy back and the car was unloaded.

"So I hear you put Sumner on his ass Drew." Jack said.

"He started it, I just finished it." Drew said as she set Ivy down and let the puppy to stretch. As she went to stand back up she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her.

"Oh shit." Drew said as she grabbed a hold of the nearest person which was Jack.

"You okay there Drew?" Jack asked.

"Ya I think so." She said.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked

. "Nothing I just got a little dizzy that's all I promise." Drew said to rasher Alyssa. But in truth be told she had been have some strange ass dreams about a wired critter that had snow white hair, green skin, reptile eyes and always wore leather plus he kept calling her 'mate' and that he would see her soon. Elizabeth looked at her

"Well just to be on the safe side I want you to be checked out by before we leave." Elizabeth said with a motherly look.

"Ya sothich big brother time." Drew said sarcastically.

"Oh you're just mad because he pocks you with needles all the time." Alyssa said.

"Yo no soy tan cerrado cogida para arriba up." (I am not so shut the fuck up) Drew murdered.

As Jack was shooing her out the door towards to get checked out. Half way to Beckett she got dizzy again and had to stop but this time she put her head in-between her knees to try and get it to stop. This time it didn't and Drew flopped over on to the, Jack called for Teal'c to carry her the rest of the way, he in a way had to become a brother to her more protective than the others and she also like his wife and son. Teal'c was there in no time to get her off the floor and out of people's way so they could finish. Her head was starting to pound now.

"Hello Drucilla I do not think I have ever seen you on the floor before." Teal'c said.

Drew just waved and Sam came around the corner.

"Drew your computer Mac and your other stuff is packed and waiting on you and Alyssa has Ivy." Sam said.

"Okay thank you Sam." Drew said from in-between her knees. Teal'c bent down to pick her up and to take her to Dr. Beckett.

She her the door open to let her know that she was in the infirmary.

"Hello Drew what is the problem with you to day." Beckett said.

"Hola Dr. Beckett." Drew said Just then Jack came through the door.

"It seems that our little ol Drew was hit with a wavy of dizziness and it just seemed to get more intense by the second." Jack said.

"Just put her down and I'll see what I can do for her." Beckett said.

He checked her and physically there was nothing wrong with her, he even checked her enchant gains still strong then that only meant one thing.

"Have you had any caffeine today?" Beckett asked.

Drew thought about it for a moment. "No I haven't had the time to." She said.

"Here" He said as he handed her a coke.

"Thanks Doc." Drew said.

"You're welcome." Beckett said.

Elizabeth walked through the door.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine just needed some caffeine." Elizabeth looked at Drew there was color back in her face and her eyes focused again.

"Come on, you need to get ready to leave." She said Drew nodded.

Sam and Alyssa walked in with Drew's new uniform which was black leather but flexible corset with a black and purple skirt with heeled boots that moved naturally with her. She could go through any tureen and they would work just like combat boots and four black knives that were from the move Elektra (and yes they were real but different) two went into the holsters that were in her boots and the other two were drawn into their handles and placed in a X in the lower part of her back, but you could see the tranpstamp that she got on her eighteenth birthday (it was a butterfly) the bottom part of her hair was straight and the top was wavy but still went to the middle of her back. Ford had said at one point in time she looked like a gothic singer and she had given him the look that said 'where in the hell did you get that?' she was not so sure of.

"Come we need to go." Alyssa said.

Beckett had already left the room, Drew looked at Sam gave her a smile then a hug which is something she never did, Alyssa did the same. They both dashed out the door to the gate room. As soon as they entered, the dealing sequence began. It was time for the new Atlantis to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Raven part 2**

The worm hole was stable and the malpe was through.

"Showing no signs of life, breathable air, and it's a dark room." McKay said.

"What? That can't be right." Drucilla said looking over his shoulder.

"Well that's what it says." McKay said.

"How do you read this thing?" Drew asked in a bewildered voice.

"Later, we don't have time for that now." Elizabeth said.

"Fine lets go, but if Sumner starts being a dick I am so kicking his ass it won't be funny till after it's went down." Drew said.

"It's fine. Just as long as there are no fist fights that I have to worry about." Elizabeth said.

"Not unless he provokes it, Drucilla won't start anything." Alyssa said.

"Don't count your stars just yet. We still have to get to Atlantis first and live for the next forty-eight hours." Drew said with a smile.

"True there is no telling what is waiting for us on the other side of the gate." Alyssa said.

"Sensors say there's oxygen, no measurable toxins. We have viable life support. Looks like we're not getting out of this."McKay said.

"Right. May I have your attention please?" Elizabeth said as she walked into the gate room.

Everyone stopped to look at her. So she continued. "We may have the only one shot so we are not going to risk shutting it down." She paused for a moment. "You still have the chance to with draw your participation." She finished.

"Like hell we are!" Drew shouted. There were chuckles that went through the room.

"Alright, let's go all together." Elizabeth said. One by one they stepped through the worm hole and disappeared from sight as the portal shut down.


End file.
